Blind Love
by TheHanyouAlchemist
Summary: Meenah/Aranea ONESHOT! Fluffy, sadstuck sorta.


_They say right before you die your life flashes in front of your eyes, but they never say what happens when someone else dies right in front of your eyes. _

_Sometimes, I wish I was blind…_

-x-

" all i is saying is that ho got dumped"

"Meenah, you really shouldn't 8e making fun of Damara…"

"waterever that beach had it coming always acting like shes all high and mighty…"

A faint smiles forms on my blue lips. It seems like all of our conversations begin with the latest gossip. Radiant afterglow from the light above us reflects on Meenah's golden accessories. I cover my eyes to shield them from the unforgiving brightness

"It's not nice to talk a8out someone 8ehind their 8back." I reply as Meenah cracks her knuckles.

"you reely want me to go and say it to her face"

Her mouth twists upward into a smirk that causes me to shiver.

"No, I /want/ you to 8e more compassionate. She is really hurting, and it is not nice to 8ring up the past. I know I would 8e very upset if someone 8rought up my past."

"there is a reason no one never calls me nice"

For a moment, I see tint of sadness cloud her eyes.

"My eyes must 8e playing tricks on me." I giggle as I tuck some stray hair behind my ear.

"what are you talking aboat now"

"Nothing."

I have learned three things about Meenah since we became friends: she never feels remorse, she hates clowns, and she NEVER cries. If you think she is sad, you are not only wrong, but you are also a "tidal doofish." However, sometimes, if you look at her at the right time, you will see just how right you really are.

Meenah begins to tap on her knee impatiently. Her sharp teeth gently nibble into her lip causing her fuchsia lipstick to smear and ruin. She always gets restless during silence. I slowly take a sip of my tea. 3... 2... 1...

"D-EAR COD T)(IS IS SO BORING IS T)(-ER-E NOFIN TO DO AROUND )(-ER-E"

"You were the one who suggested that we hang out on this island."

"whale why didnt you talk me out of it there aint nofin here but sand"

"Not true. We have this nice, little ta8le and these cute chairs."

"no one cares aboat no chairs and tables"

I sigh and take another sip of my tea. Meenah begins to tug anxiously at one of her tangled braids. Since we started the game, her braids have become increasingly knotted and chaotic. Without thinking, I lean over the tiny table and take the other braid into my hand. Meenah doesn't notice until I begin to loosen and untangle the mass of hair.

"what is it you think you is doing" she asks raising her pierced eyebrow to convey her confusion.

"I'm just re-8raiding your hair."

My eyes begin to act up again because I could swear I saw her flush pink for a moment. I diligently work my magic and finally straighten out the first braid.

"you dont have to kelp me i can do it myshell"

"Don't 8e silly. I've always wanted to 8raid your hair. 8esides, what else do we have to do?"

"waterever" Meenah mumbles while she turns her face the other way.

Note to self: get Horuss to examine my glasses. Something is definitely wrong with them. Maybe it's all the sun and water… Or possibly-

"OUC)( water the hull are you doing cod is you trying to krill me"

"Oops! I'm so sorry, Meenah!"

"why dont you actshoally pay attention to ma hair and not yo daydreams"

"Right…"

Meenah shifts uncomfortably then bites her lip again. She sighs angrily before looking at me. The sunlight behind her head gives her an ironic, angelic halo. Her eyes plead desperately at me as if she is struggling to find the right words to say.

"you know i didt mean to snapper at ya like that" she finally whispers as a pink hue forms on her face.

My heart begins to beat erratically. D-did she just apologize? N-no, Meenah never feels remorseful… Meenah NEVER apologizes… So, why did Meenah just….

"are you even listing to me fin if yo dont want ma apology then-"

"No! Wait, why /are/ you apologizing? It's… weird. I mean, you never say sorry. Well, I never heard you say sorry 8efore. You don't say sorry to anyone else. I don't see why you would say it to me. You can get quite angry at me sometimes, 8ut you never say sorry…"

Meenah shrugs. I see her open her mouth and then close it several times. Her glace is far away and focused on something in the distance. Her fingers rap quickly on the table as she continues to remain lost in thought.

"have you ever wanted to go to the moon"

"The moon? I never thought a8out it. It is so far away and cold. I don't think /I/ would ever like it. Why do you ask?"

"i am so gonna go there one day"

"To the moon?"

"yep"

"Why?"

"why not"

"It's the moon."

"and"

"Won't you get lonely on the moon all 8y yourself?"

She pauses for a moment before leaning back into her chair. She tilts her head backwards to stare at the vast, blue sky.

"nah i wont get lonely im use to being alone" she closes her eyes. "besides i know ya would be down here waiting for me"

"How selfish can you 8e?!"

I feel heat rush to my checks and my muscles begin to tense up. A sick pool of emotions begins to generate in my stomach. Meenah opens her eyes and sits up to get a better explanation for my outburst.

"You're just going to run off to the moon and leave me here to wait for your return?"

"yeah i thought you would be fin with it"

"Well, I'm not "fin" with it!"

Silence hushes over Meehan. I can tell she is trying to decipher my sudden, violent outbursts because I am, too. My pulse forcefully rushes through my balled fist. Why am I so angry? Meehan wants to go to the moon. Why should I care what she does! I mean… I have other friends… There is, uh, … Ok, so Meenah is my only friend. I still shouldn't be mad at her for leaving! I should be happy. I should be happy that she is leaving me here… all alone. I should be happy.

I inhale deeply to calm my racing heart. I relax the muscles in my hands, and in a swift, fluid motion, I stand up. My hair forms a veil over my face.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted."

" something is fishy what is wrong wit you"

"It's just… remem8er that I'm all alone, too…" I mutter as I quickly walk to the boat to escape her judgment.

I feel something warm grasp my wrist and gently pull. Unprepared, I stumble backwards and bump into Meenah. As I turn to scold her, I notice the fierce look of determination in her eyes. In that moment, I forget how to breath. All my focus is fixed on those piercing, fuchsia orbs.

She slowly removes her hand from my wrist, and I shiver from the loss of heat. For a moment, we stare at one another trying to comprehend one another's actions. I open my mouth to speak, but Meenah beats me to it.

"listen i didnt mean any fin back there shore i wanna go to the moon but-"

"Don't apologize. I'm fine. It just caught me off guard. I want you to 8e happy, and if going to the moon makes you happy, 8y all means, go to the moon."

"but-"

"Meenah, listen. I was just taken 8ack. I /want/ you to 8e happy. Go to the moon and 8e happy."

I turn to leave, and this time, she doesn't stop me. I take the boat and return to the mainland. As soon as my feet touch the shore, my knees buckle, and I fall to the beach. The sharp pain in my knees and hands from the sand is trivial compare to the severe ache in my chest. A wave of nausea runs through my body causing me to gag and shake.

I lay my head on the cool sand hoping for relief from this agonizing sensation. To no avail, the wave continues. My heart pounds angrily as my skin being to heat up. Why is this happening? Am I sick? I brace myself for the worse as my stomach churns again. A cold hand begins to rub my back.

"Arenea, what is wro+ng? Y+ou lo+o+k sick to+ death." A motherly voice coos.

I know instantly it is Porrim. In a way, I am relieved, but then, a feeling of sorrow soon washes over me. Porrim was my ex-matesprit. I had deep feeling for her until she decided she needed "space." Meenah helped me get over her. The thought of Meenah causes another wave to begin.

"Yo+u po+o+r thing. What happened?" Porrim asks still rubbing my back.

"I'm not sure… I just feel so sick…"

"When did this start?"

"A few minutes ago, while I was with Meenah…"

"Oh, I see. I suppo+se yo-u heart hurts,and it feels like yo+ur sto+mach is turning inside o+ut?"

"Y-yeah, how did you know?"

"It is a co+mmo+n feeling fo+r tho+se who+ are flushing fo+r someo+ne."

My face turns a shade of dark blue. I feel flushed? N-no way! I'm pretty sure flushing isn't suppose to feel like someone is playing jump rope with your intestines!

" Do+es she kno+w?"

"Who?"

"Meenah."

"W-what?! I mean, Meenah is my 8est friend, 8ut there is no way I am flushing for her!"

"Who+ else is there?"

She's right. No one else is as close to me as Meenah, but why am I just realizing this now? We've been friends for so long, and I've never felt this way around her until today. Porrim gently takes my shoulders and helps me stand. My legs shake as they try to support my weight.

"Why am I'm feeling so 8ad now? I've known Meenah forever…"

"I am an expert at quadrants, and in my expert advise, I say yo+u are scared. So+mething has happened that caused yo+u to+ realize that yo+u might lo+o+se her."

Porrim is definitely an expert alright, and she wouldn't lie to me. I just can't seem to wrap my mind around the thought of feeling flushed for Meenah. Maybe, I really am scared. If I loose Meenah, I have no one. She is my best friend. Well, she's my only friend… Porrim watches me carefully as if she is trying to decide my mental and physical status.

"Yo+u sho+uld tell her." Porrim finally says as she runs her long fingers through her hair.

"No! That will make things worse…"

"O+r better. I bet she is feeling the same exact way yo+u are. I've been watching her ever since yo+u and I, uh, separated. She is cruel, sassy, vain, and infuriating. She starts fights and trash talks everyo+ne. She is rude and insulting in everything she do+es. Ho+wever… When she lo+o+ks at yo+u, I see her change. She lo+o+ks at yo+u like a damned man lo+o+ks to+wards the heavens."

"I don't think-"

"Just tell her."

-x-

It is a very bleak day. The sky is the darkest black I have ever seen it, and rain pours down in gallons. I haven't seen Meenah since I left her on that island yesterday. The waves of sickness come and go sporadically as I contemplate on how to confront her. I lean my head against the cool wall of my hive.

Maybe I should message her… Or call her…No, I can't be like this. I need to get out and see her. I need to talk it out. As I stand, the blood rushes from my head, and I stubble a little. I quickly shake out my nerves and walk to the door. The strong wind blows my door and slams it open. I cringe at the loud bang.

The walk to Meenah's isn't too far way, so I set out to brace the storm. When I arrive at her hive, no one is there. I try to open the door, but it is locked. I pull out a bobby pin and being to pick it.

"its no use swveetheart. shes gone out."

I turn to see Cronus leaning against a tree. He takes a long drag on his cigarette before flicking it off into the rain.

"Do you know where she is?"

"and if i do? wvhat are you gonna givwe me in return?"

"Cronus, please just tell me where Meenah is. I really need to talk to her a8out something important. It is vital that I find her, and-"

"ok, ok, gezz calm dowvn, toots. i may havwe heard someone say something about meenah going to talk to damara."

My heart jumps into my throat. A flood of panic washes over my body as I thought of Meenah getting into a fight with Damara.

"Where are they?"

"hmm, it seems to havwe slipped my mind."

"CRONUS, TELL ME WHERE MEENAH IS, OR I WILL COME TO YOUR HIVE AT NIGHT AND KILL YOU!"

"… they are out by damara's place…"

"Thank you."

I ran as fast as I could through the dense forest that divided most of this world. The rain shot like ice bullets from the infuriated sky above. After while, my arms and legs where too numb to feel. I wasn't thinking about them though. I was only focused on getting to Meenah in time.

"Meenah, why do you have to 8e so reckless!" I shout as blue tears make my vision blurrier. "I swear if you are hurt…"

As the end of the forest draws closer, I begin to hear the grunts and groans of the fight. A loud, earsplitting scream causes me to freeze in my tracks. I can no longer hear the clash of weapons or their wielders. My hands begin to shake as my body slowly starts to move forward.

The forest opens up into a field of wild flowers and grass. As my eyes adjust to the new setting, I am able to make out two figures standing in the field. When the figures focus, the whole world seems to cease to move.

"私は私の楽しみをしないことを言った!" Damara chuckles as she pushes her needle deeper into Meenah's stomach.

"i dont know if i ever told ya this but I DONT SP-EAK JAPAN-ES-E!"

"Then let me make it easy for you. You are going to die, and I am going to laugh." Damara says stabbing her other needle into Meenah's shoulder. Meenah cries out again as her body gives into the pain and collapses.

Every nerve in my body is screaming to help Meenah, and yet, my legs refused to move. I watch helplessly as Damara repeatedly thrusts her needles into Meenah. My breath hitched in the back of my throat as I tried over and over again to yell out or even breath. All I could do was stand there and watch Meenah die.

"Not so high and mighty now, are we, Meenah?" Damara sneers as she removes her needles from Meenah's torso.

"im still higher and mightier than yo ugly bass will ever be" Meenah smirks as her fuchsia blood drips from her mouth.

"It doesn't matter really. I will walk away from this fight while you bleed to death alone in this field. A fitting end for such a pitiable princess who no one loves."

This time, Meenah didn't have a snappy come back. She laid in silence as Damara cleaned her needles. Damara gives one last victorious smile before turning and leaving. The rain had soaked through to my very core. My stiff muscles ached to move but lacked the courage. I stand there trying to force my limps out of their petrified state when Meenah begins to laugh uncontrollably.

"that stupid beach shoulda krilled me" she laughs as she struggles to try and move.

A single laugh escapes my throat as I cover my hand with my mouth. She's ok! Meenah is ok! My heart leaps for joy as I feel blood circulating through my body. This burst of energy gives me the strength to move. I run as fast as I can to Meenah and kneel down beside her.

"Meenah! You're ok! I was so afraid… I thought…"

"what is you doing here i thought you was mad at me"

"No… Look, it's really complicated and… I'm just glad you're ok…"

As the euphoria of Meenah's safety begins to subside, I look closer at her face. Meenah's brilliant eyes were now faded and sunk in. He skin was much colder and paler than before. Her torso looked like a pin cushion without the needles.

"i have been worse" she whispers as though she knew what I was thinking.

"We need to get you some help."

"nah i cant move she cut my nerves"

"Y-you're going to 8e just fine…"

"is you trying to convince me or yourshell?"

"8oth…"

Meenah smiles tiredly and stares and the sky. Her breathing begins to become slow and shallow. I take her hand and hold it close to my chest. The heat from my tears burns my cold face.

"do you wanna go to the moon with me" she asks her own pink streams begin to flow down her face.

"What?"

"if we go together then we wont be as lonely because we got each other you can make tea and i can cook some fin we can eat it at that little table it would be glubbing perfect just me and you"

"I would love to go the moon with you, Meenah. Just, promise you won't leave without me…"

"shore it wouldnt be the same without you any waves"

Meenah's lips begins to move, but no sound comes out. Her eyelids begin to droop, and her chest stops rising.

"Meenah."

"Meenah…"

"…Meenah…"

"MEENAH, ANSWER ME!"

"MEENAH!"

"…please, don't leave me here all alone…"

-x-

They say right before you die your life flashes in front of your eyes, but they never say what happens when someone else dies right in front of your eyes.

Sometimes, I wish I was blind…


End file.
